Avatar: The Legacy Begins
by Future Spielberg
Summary: For millenniums, The avatar cycle has protected the earth from the darkness that dares to threaten the balance. With the inheritance of The spirit Raava, avatars have come and gone in the lives. But soon, the avatars of the past will once again walk the earth, to face an evil who has declared war not just on the avatars, but on the spirits and on mankind.
1. Introduction

Dear readers of fanfiction, this is future Spielberg. I am new to the site and I hope that I open your eyes to brand new stores beyond your very imagination. I especially wish that this certain fanfiction will blow you away instantly. Before we get started I want some ground rules

No Requests. This is My masterpiece. No interference whatsoever.

Comment if i need to have more characters. Never got to watch the full legend of korra and atla is a little hazy for me

Absolutely no Lemons. Only kissing scences

Absolutely no Shipping!

Hope this fanfiction blows you away!

A:TLA and TLOK are both rightful copyright to Nickelodeon

And Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino


	2. Prologue: Arise

Prologue: The Reckoning

There seems to be peace at the Eastern Air Temple. All is quiet, the crickets are chirping, and the stars are twinkling in the night sky. Suddenly, the front doors of the temple are blasted open and a feeble old man is thrown out like if he was a ragdoll. That old man is none other than Guru Pathik.

an ominous figure walks out of the darkness to the old man.

" you can't even fight like a real man and yet they call you the almighty guru of the spirit world? You disgust me!" the figure says, exposing his angry face

The guru tries to get up but he moans in pain and collapses is down to the cold ground.

Just as the figure about to kill the old man with a single blow to the face. A hand is raised up in the background.

There's another figure watching the whole conflict happen before him. Except that this figure has shining glasses reflecting from his shades.

"That's enough, Sargent". The glasses man said "I'll see that he talks to us."

"Yes, lieutenant". The Sargent replies

As the glasses figure walks toward the 2 men, the Sergeant roughly grabs Pathik and stands him up.

The glasses man smiles at Pathik as the guru looks on in disgust.

"My dearest Guru," the man sneers. "I know that you know the location of _**HIS**_ whereabouts in the world. How about being a good man and tell me where he his".

"You will only bring destruction upon you all". Pathik replies

The glasses man is not impressed.

"Perhaps I'm not sounding too urgent enough".

The man then pulls out a glove with razor sharp pointed claws from his long trench coat and plunges it into the stomach of the helpless guru.

Pathik moans in pain and collapses to the ground

"You brought this upon yourself, dear guru". The glasses man brandishes his claw-glove. " I can be happy one minute or nasty the other. The choice is yours."

Pathik is now whimpering in sheer pain

The glasses man bends down to his eye level

"I am going to ask you one last time and one last time only…"

 _ **Where. Is. The. Avatar?**_

Guru Pathik stays silent with his head down the ground

The glasses man sighs "all well" he says "they always pick the hardest way to negotiate".

The glasses man then raises his glove into the air preparing to kill the helpless old man

"You know what they always say..." the lieutenant sneers as he prepares to kill the humble guru. "It's my way or the highway."

The guru only smirks and pulls out a jar full of onion and banana juice and throws it at the glasses man's face.

The glasses man yelps in disgust as he tumbles to the ground

He knocks down the Sargent and runs to the front of the temple

"Aperite portas tempore!" the guru yells

Then suddenly the clouds begin to swirl, and the wind picks up as the leaves start rustling with it. Then with an explosion of white, a portal forms in the sky. Then the guru suddenly starts levitating, his body being lifted into the portal

The sergeant tries to stop him, but his superior halts him.

"No!" he said. " Let him go"

Pathik successfully jumps in and the portal disappeared from sight

The man just looks on in delight, even though he was covered in onion and banana juice.

"He is our one little piece in our plan we have set ever since the beginning. "

He takes out a radio and talks into it.

" The fogey has gone badgermole. I repeat: The Fogey has gone badgermole.

"Excellent. This is such splendid 'll warn him of our presence, dear lieutenant. That is his purpose. Soon everything will fall into place and soon it will lead us to our reckoning."

" This is the starting point of our conflict of the avatar, like what we have accomplished for last avatar and the avatar after him and the last one and the last one….


	3. Chapter 1: The Time has Come

A grain field as far as the eye can see is spread across the horizon the breeze is slowly whistling in the air. The sky is a light shade of blue, with the white puffy clouds floating in air. A lone boy was up with a loud gasp in the empty, desolate plain. He has orange and brown attire with blue arrows on his hands and forehead. He's confused and shocked. He stands up and looks over the plain and sees nothing.

"Hello?" he says, there is no response.

He continues to spin around looking for any signs of life, but to no avail.

Then finally, after what seemed to be hours of searching he sees a lone figure in the clear yellow plain.

The figure doesn't say anything. He only just stands there having a straight face.

"Hello?" the boy says "Are you a resident here?"

The figure doesn't say anything. He just only stays silent

"Are you lost?" The boy asked.

Still, the figure stays silent

Now, the boy's patience is now running slim

"Ok, are you going to say something or do are you going to play dumb all day?"

Still, no response

"Answer me!" the boy angrily replies

Finally the figure finally responds, but not with a voice,but with a smile. A smile showing the rows of razor sharp points on each tooth. The grin had reached into each side of his face, making his smile larger than his own face. The eyes were filled with bloodlust and insanity, showing his sadistic nature. This was a face that would be terrifying to the most bravest of souls. That's what are the specially happened to that boy.

His mouth was wide open in shock and his eyes were wide open with the fear.

The figure still doesn't move, it just stands there smiling showing off his deadly teeth.

'Who are you?!" the boy says in a complete state of fear.

The figure still stands there smiling.

Suddenly there was the sound of explosions and war cries and moving machinery that erupted on the plains.

The Plains suddenly turned into a barren wasteland with dead trees and scorched grass. The blue cloudy skies turned into the shade of red. The same tint of red as blood. Then soldiers arrived on the battlefield, but these soldiers were different: They wore long coats, weird hats, and medals. What was the most oddest thing of all is that these men were holding something in their hands. Oddly shaped weapons with grips and pipes. The oddest thing of all is that The men were wearing something on their arms. They were black armbands with a red symbol on it. These men also had eyes of red dots. Millions and millions of dots just staring at him.

Soon all the soldiers who were in weird uniforms stood around in a circle around the boy, aiming their weapons at him.

The boy was now in a state of shock not knowing what to do next

The figure ,who was still smiling slowly lifted up his right hand. The hand slowly closes into a tight grip with his thumb and middle finger closed together

His fingers and the weapons made sounds, especially making these tat-tat-tat sounds.

The boy started to feel pain throughout his entire body,like there were billions of needles being pressed onto his very skin.

The boy was now overwhelmed and scared as he felt this pain go through his system.

The figure watches the whole spectacle take place still smiling his insidious grin.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes and arrows glow to pure white and he starts levitating into the air.

All of the different elements begin to swirl around him as he starts his attack on the soldiers.

He blows away one line with air whips a few away with water, knocks some down with the earth and finally, scares away the last troops with the fire.

The boys slowly turns to the smiling figure preparing to take his final attack on him.

But just when she does she doesn't see the figure anymore but he sees a woman with the similar levitating elements and glowing eyes.

This woman looked older than him. She had tan skin and brown hair that was the length to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue water tribe tank top and sleeves covering her arms but not her fingers. Along with it. She had blue pants, pelt belt and pelt boots. Still with the elements surrounding them and their eyes glowing, they showed only one emotion: Surprise.

They got close to each other with surprised looks on their faces. They levitatied so close that they don't realize that their spheres merged into one. Now only 3 feet away from each other, they stood very still. The boy is the first to move by reaching out his hand to Woman does the same. They were both reaching to each other, with their fingertips barely touching each other. When they finally make contact, everything explodes into a color of white, engulfing the two figures.

"The Time has come"


	4. Chapter 2: Another Nightmare

Sorry for the delay, school and participation in a play has been holding me up, did this over spring break, so hope you enjoy

P.s This is not part of the Avatar series. this is set in the comic series. Set between the comic series smoke and shadow and north and south. I haven't read them yet, but I want to soon. I hope I match up with the story line though

* * *

 ** _"The time have finally come"_**

Aang woke up in his bed with a loud gasp, shocked and dazed from his dream. He is breathing heavily and dripping in cold sweat. He feels like was being suffocated by a supernatural force. He tries to pull himself together from is shocking encounter, but is interrupted by a loud sound from the door.

Was is it Aang?! What happened!? A young girl bursts into the room, levitating a stream of water with her hands. Her face filled with fear yet determination

Aang hesitates but he decides to come clean.

"It's nothing, Katara. It's just was that dre-

Before he can finish his statement, Another child barges into the room, swinging around a sword and a boomerang

"Who?! what! where?! why?! how?!" The boy exclaims, oblivious to the fact he was breaking everything in the room, from vases to mirrors.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed "your attacking nothing but the furniture!"

Sokka stops his screaming to reveal that she was right. By the Time he stopped his "attack", most of the valuable things in the room have been destroyed.

"Oh, heh, sorry". Sokka innocently apologized. This made Katara roll her eyes in frustration.

Aang sighs at this and put his face in his hands.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara humbly asks

Aang doesn't say a word, he only just sit in his bed with his face in his hands.

Katara sighs. "It was the nightmare,wasn't it?"

Aang hated it when she knew she was right. It hasn't been long since The Hundred Year War ended. It's been 2 years to be exact. All of the nations have made peace with each other and had the rightful order had been restored. Aang and his friends, after a heroic thanks from every nation, have settled in peace and serenity. Many adventures have occurred after that, meting the mother of faces and ending a freedom fighters March. But many months later, Aang started to have nightmares. Nightmares that seemed to real be just a dream. The First dream depicted of the symbols of all the elements circling around him. He thought the sight was amazing. But his joy was short lived, when suddenly out of nowhere, a huge ram with blazing red eyes and a strange symbol on its sides comes in and destroys all of the elements, then turns it's attention on Aang. The Rams was clicking it's hoof, it's flared nostrils snorting out steam as the eyes glow even more. Before the ram could run him over, Aang woke up with a scream on the top of his lungs . This yell was so loud that he woke up Appa, who slept like a rock. It took a while to calm him down from it, and sure enough he dismissed as just a mere nightmare. The next dream, however, was incredibly horrifying that the last. 2 weeks later in another dream, Aang found himself standing on the top of an aircraft of some sort. This aircraft was was larger than anything he has ever seen, even larger that any fire nation airship .Phoenix King Ozai's ship seems to be a mere passenger ship compared to this hulking behemoth. When he went to explore on it, he noticed a line of people near the tip of the bow. These people looked familiar at first, but soon discovered one of them to be Fire Lord Ozai and the man next to him was...Chin the conquerer!? The arch-nemesis of Avatar...Kyoshi. But how can that be? Both Chin and Ozai in the same timeline in the same place? This was beyond his understanding. Then suddenly he noticed all of these other people behind them. People with different faces and gender standing still on the aircraft. The most mind blowing thing was that all of these people were enemies of the past avatars. There were all just standing their stiff as boards ready for orders. What he saw next was something he prayed to the spirits would never happen. As looked down from the airship, he saw the whole earth complete and utter destruction. The ground was covered in flames and the screams of horror and agony. Aang was filled with distraught and horror. This act of pure evil was truly unspeakable. Aang stumbled back from the mind scaring view and looked to the bow of the aircraft, extending of the the tip of it. There was a platform showing the view of the carnage and the one standing on it a lone figure. A figure dressed in clothes he's ever seen before. Wearing gloves, he has his hands behind his back. The wind blowing on him as he gleefully watches everyone die. Aang tries to get closer to the man, but the flames of the burning world below blast from the ground and around the ship. Aang woke up with louder scream this time, probably enough to wake up the spirits below. Aang was absolutely horrified on what he saw, and didn't sleep for the next few days. This concerned the others dearly, remembering the last time he didn't sleep. They knew that this was getting worse and it was leading them to something, but they didn't know what.

Aang nods at Katara's question. She sighs in disappointment.

"When are these nightmares gonna stop, Aang?" Katara sat on the side with Aang.

I don't know, it's like every night, they're getting worse. But here's the one thing that confuses me though, I was was fighting these people in a wasteland of some sort, but they are all had these weapons of some sort, these projectiles, they were like arrows, yet they were not.

Sokka was the first to speak

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure they can't stand against my space sword and boomy here! These two have never fail me in the midst of battle.

"It not like the weapons we see today, Sokka!" Aang replied, annoyed "these were weapons that I can't explain. But the most strangest thing of all is...I saw this woman with me... And she was in the avatar state.

Katara and Sokka looked on in concern, thinking she was from the past.

"Maybe she's another avatar, like you. She's probably from the past". Sokka replies

This troubled Aang even more

"How can an avatar from the past be connected to the events of a distant future!? That's what I don't get. How can she be connected with my dreams!" Anne rest his head on his hands in defeat

Katara and Sokka couldn't answer this question. They finally realized that this was beyond their understanding.

"Hey, Aang" Katara starts, " I know that this is hard for you and you're probably scared at this. But I'm sure what the nightmares or what ever they are, they are trying to tell you something. Somethingbigger than anything we can ever imagine, but no matter what, We are your friends, you're family, and we'll always be with you, thick and thin."

Katara cups Aang cheeks and brings his face up to hers

"I promise, with all my heart... I will be here with you...always..."

Aang was now at a state of bliss, he soon forgot all about his nightmare and his worries

Sokka, watching the whole thing, rolls his eyes and turns away in glee

They both felt the urge to bring both of the faces together, close their eyes and...

" ALRIGHT!"

Suddenly, another girl barges in with eyes that have no color in eyes

Sokka got scared out of his wits and tumbles to the floor

"Who in the wise guy gasping like a dead fish!?

The girl suddenly stood still when she realizes she interrupted something

Aang and Katara look at her in anger and disgust

"Oh"


	5. Chapter 3: The Discovery of the Future

Note: the two characters in this chapter are OCs to my story. No worries, they're minor

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the distant future**_ *...

*(Korra's Time)

In a dimly lit forest near the village of Gaipan in the northern earth kingdom, the wind is howling in the leaves of the trees as the sun is setting in the distance, painting the sky with with a light orange aurora with a dark blue barrier. On a lonely dirt road, a stray dog is seen sniffing the path, trying to find something to eat. Suddenly It stops to sniff for any presence near, its ears perked up and moving around to sense anything approaching it. Sure enough, A rumbling his herd in the distance as a shining light starts to grows over the hill. The dog yelps in surprise and hobbles of back into the dark depths of the forest. A single Jeep rides over the hill with two men hollering and laughing like they were having the best time of their lives. The jeep is all battered up like it's seen better days, with is an acceptation, considering that this was a jeep that belong to the military. The two men inside the jeep were dressed in earth military uniforms.

Their names were Kyda and Baashu. Kyda was a well rounded man that had Black drizzled hair and wore thin glasses. Baashu was an utter party animal who had spiked up hair with a face full of expression

"Man, this is a quaint little place to do final lookout, Whadda you think, Kyda?" said the man who was driving

Of course, Baashu, No threats, No Hideouts and no intruders are far as the eye can see, this will be easy as moon cake."

"Yeah, especially since your discharge is a few days away"

"Yeah", he said. " This has been a busy several of years for us, hasn't it? but hey, all of things have turned out very well for the world. Republic city has expanded with the spirit wilds, the water tribes have been both peacefully set, and to top it all of the restoration for the earth kingdom is finally complete".

Baashu looked on in unapproved expression on his face.

"Dude, we have come along way, but you know what's the sad thing about all this. Once you retire from the force, I want to stay here and continue on. I'm tired of being stuck here on my position on "Private"

Baashu cringed when he mentioned his dreaded position

"I want to move up in this army, have a chance to make my ancestors proud, like my father and my grandfather and the fathers before Him, they all ranged up from captain to colonel all the way up to general. I want to strive for that goal, the goal of greatness, goal of respect, the goal of...HONOR.

Kyda looked on, unimpressed by his friend's "inspirational" speech

"Careful when you think like that, Baashu. Enough drive like that can drive you crazy like that dictator all those years ago, that caused that devastating invasion in Republic City.

"Oh Please" Baashu exclaimed. "That oh so called "Great Uniter" (He curled his two fingers on both of his hands at the word) was nothing but a ruthless tyrant who forsake the earth kingdom with the use of her deception and evil nature. There was absolutely no honor in any sense of her being, and if she had any, not only did see soiled it on herself, she soiled it own her own family as well!".

"Hard to believe that she's the daughter of Suyin Beifong" Kyda said.

" **Adoptive** daughter" Baashu added. "Don't forget she used to be a dancer and a guard to their-

The jeep suddenly came to a screeching halt, nearly propelling the men out of the jeep.

"What the heck, man!?" Kyda exclaimed to Baashu. "I wasn't wearing my seatbelt at that time! You nearly got me thrown out of this stinking...

Baashu was stopped in his train of thought when he saw that a huge tree trunk had fallen and blocked their path. They slowly get out to observe the damage of their obstacle.

"What on earth is this piece of wood doing in our way!? We have places to be at this time!?" Baashu exclaimed

"Sshhh, would you keep your voice down a bit!" Baashu said, "The thing that did this might still be here!"

"What on earth did this damage!" Baashu exclaimed but quietly this time

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this... This whole entire thing" Kyda said with concern

Kyda took a good observation of the damage, only to come to a shocking conclusion. The tree had not been yanked off his roots... It was chopped ...purposely chopped to block a path to ...something

"Uh, Baashu could you come take a look at this"

Baashu comes to the tree trunk and sees the discovery himself.

" I don't get, this doesn't look like a blockage to a construction sight, this is highly irregular in my very on point of view" Baashu says in an overreacting snobby attitude.

" Basshu, c'mon, quit the antics and help me with this"

Luckily for them, both of them were earthbenders. They successfully lifted the tree with a rock plate and it was held up like an arch. The duo then turned their attention to the darkness to the road.

"Great", Baashu said," I get the jeep started". Kyda stopped him before he could turn it on

"Don't. I feel that there's something there"

"C'mon, Kyda. There is practically nothing in that darkness"

"Probably from your point of view, Baashu, but for me, I can't shake this feeling that there's a presence in that forest".

Baashu just rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Kyda, if you sensing the presence of those freedom fighters, forget it. They little get together went defunct after the hundred year war. There is not a kid in sight.

"I don't know, Baashu, this sense is something .,...bigger that that.

"Maybe your sensing their ghosts!?"

Baashu then began to taunt him by making ghostly sounds, which annoyed Kyda

"Baashu, please, who you stop the antics for once and take this seriously!? I sense something in this forest and I say we go investigate!"

"Ugh fine, if you going to be that way, we'll take a look around, but we meet back here in 5, not a second more".

So they went in the forest and tried to look for this "something" that Kyda was described.

5 minutes have passed and yet they haven't found anything within a mile. Baashu, was getting annoyed agitated at this

"Hey, Kyda. We've been searching through this forest and I haven't seen squat. I say we bail on this and head back on the jeep.

Kyda had to admit that he was right. The sense now had faded out and it was getting darker when they had searched. It was time to call it a day.

"Alright" Kyda said, "I'll be there in a minute

Kyda was just about to come along with Baashu, until he heard the sound of buzzing and voice in the distance. He turned around, now curious at first. All of his plans going back changed as he got closed to the sound. Baashu, fed up with the "goose chase" didn't notice his friend had turned around and got deeper into the darkness. He turns around himself to find that his friend is gone

"Uh, Kyda, you can be a real pain sometimes"

Baashu then reluctantly goes back to the forest to look for his friend

Kyda drawing closer to the sound, started to see lights and voices barking orders

Then he notices that most of the trees have been cut down and stumps are all that remain.

Then he sees the outline of a crater, where all of the voices and lights are coming from. When he looks inside however it would be the most atrocious thing he would ever see: There were hundreds of men in Black uniforms, wearing gas masks, and helmets: some of them had sharp points at the top and on their arms were arm bands with a symbol that was unknown to him completely. They're all carrying weapons that he didn't recognize with metallic design and knives at the end of them. What is atrocious about these people is that they had body parts of livestock, and some humans, piled up in carts as they pushed them along the were everywhere with the same strange symbol on the sides and the doors. And on the main wall of the crater, was the most disturbing slogan

 ** _Their World. Our Awakening._**

Baashu arrives on the scene, oblivious to the whole situation

"Hey, Kyda where you go?! I looked all over for you!"

Kyda quickly turns around and sees his friend in the distance

"Baashu!" Kyda screams. "Quick come here you got to see this, it's horrible!?"

He is trying to warn his friend so desperately, that he fails to notice the ominous figure approaching behind him.

Baashu sees this and is horrified

"Kyda! Watch out behind you!"Kyda quickly turns around to see the figure with the same black helmet ,coat, mask and armband, but this figure is holding something in its hand and he was holding it on Kyda's head. The figure moved pulled on a lever-like appendage on the object and a bang was herd and Kyda fell to ground...Dead.

His glasses falling by his side

Baashu could only look on in horror. The figure looked over the dead body then turned its attention on Baashu. Baashu was so terrified that he runs back into the forest. The figure makes pursuit, crushing Kyda's glasses in the process.

Baashu was mentally scared on what he just saw. His best friend get killed right of the front of him. He was so horrifying to him that he forgot about all of his earthbending. What was only on his mind right now as to get away as far away from that place as he can he can and get back up using the jeep. He would've made though, if another figure with the same clothes, but with a disfigured face didn't appear out of nowhere and punch his lights out, that is.


	6. Message to all readers

Hello everybody, this is Future Spielberg. This is just a little notice I want to point out to everybody. If any of you have questions about my story or have anything that surprises you, feel free to review me at anytime. Feedback is good for how I'm writing, make want to write even more. Also since I'm a bit hazy on both series, I want to get close to the series and the comic as possible so tell me if I'm missing anything, so I can get it straight here. Thank you

Future Speilburg

P.S If anyone has comments or questions of chapter 3, go ahead and tell me through review and I'll respond


	7. Chapter 4: A Similar act of Connection

Note: This scene begins **at the exact same time** when Aang wakes up from the dream back in the past in Chapter 1. This was more like a "connection" dream with themselves. I know that this a little confusing considering that they are from different timelines, but I just following the route on which Father Time doesn't want his schedule screwed up.

Korra woke up with a loud gasp in her bed, wearing her tank top with pajama pants and her hair down. She was breathing heavily from the vision she had seen. You could say that this particular dream was worse that the dreams of Zaheer.

Naga, who would always slept by her side, woke up due to her gasping and slowly came to Korra's side, nuzzling her muzzle into Korra's hair, whimpering as she did. Korra warmly welcomed her companion's comfort by stroking her muzzle. Naga was always there for her, looking out for her well being. She was like a second parent to her, someone she could truly count on.

"It okay, girl". Korra began. "I'm fine. It was one those dreams again. I don't know why they just won't stop.

Naga, still whimpering, looked at her with the biggest concerned eyes you ever saw.

"Oh cmon, girl don't gimme that look, this is just a little problem, I don't want to make it larger than it really should be

This hasn't been a great month for her. This dreams have been getting worse by every passing

Week. It's been a long way since the invasion of the United Republic of Nations. Another 3 years have gone by since that battle of Kuvira's Earth Empire. 3 years after the new spirit portal in the middle of Republic City. 3 years after her and Asami's little vacation in the spirit world. It was here that she had decided to have the spirit world as her getaway location. So, he had a condo built in the gardens, thus where she is now currently living in.

But suddenly all of the bad dreams started to form after the third year after the invasion. All of these different nightmares started to come up. There was one particular dream, however that seem to scar her the most. The dream consisted of her in the in the midst of a room. The room was the size of a ballroom, a high ceiling and spacious walls. On the walls was the the map of the whole world, with all of the nations on it. On the floor was a symbol that she had not recognized by her past adventures. This Symbol was new to her, something that she felt disturbed by, but she didn't know what was making her feel this way. In the front of the the room was the a figure that wasn't seen clearly seen in the darkness. He was only seen by the flashing lights that were reflecting off of the glasses he was wearing. He had a smile that would make the bravest souls shudder. Without speaking a word, he reached for something that was on the side of his chair he was sitting on and pulled out a box like object.

"Who are you?" Korra demanded

The figure said nothing

"I'm not asking you again" Korra demanded. She had the feeling that this person was a hostile person. She sensed it after her last conflict with Hundun.

The figure still had no response. Instead he did something that would be the most horrifying thing that any avatar would ever see: the figure pressed a button on the box-like object, and suddenly the walls turned into a shade of red and then they were figures dancing in the midst of it. When korra looked closely at them, she realized that those figures were... her family. All of her people were being burned to death, screaming in agony as their hair were being singhed and the flesh being melted off of their bodies

Korra lunged at the screen, hoping to find some way to help them, but to avail.

Why didn't you save us, they cried in pain, You were supposed to help us!?

"No, I'm here for you, I'm coming!" Korra desperately cried

"You have failed us, Korra! You have failed us all. Why, Korra? WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Korra was so horrified that she was brought down to her knees, clutching her head as she tried to zone out the screams. It all seemed to intensify into the whole scene was a scorching ball of white. The next thing she knew she was screaming on top of her lungs in her home back at the southern pole. Her parents dashed into the room as soon as they they heard the first scream. They were all around her, hugging her as she was at the brink of tears. They tried to see if Katara could sense what the problem was, but this was a problem that was beyond her understanding. That's when her parents got the idea that she needed some time away from the hustle and bustle of the towns and decided that it was best for her to spend some alone time in the spirit world. Therefore bring her to the position that she is in now.

Naga still showed her concern by nuzzling her even more.

Korra sighed in relief

I know, girl, I know. I'm alright, I know I won't get myself into trouble"

Korra looks out into window into the outside gardens where the spirits are frolicking in the flowers outside

" I just hope that the world doesn't fall into it as I do"

In a secluded sphere, filled with lights, Korra is unaware that she is being watched by none other than Guru Pathik. In another sphere was another vision of Aang and his friends, coping from his nightmare.

Guru smiled softly, still clutching his stomach from his wounds.

"I prayed for the spirits for this day to pass. And now that is is finally here, I'm afraid that I've reached my final chapter of life.

He pulled from under his blood-soaked coat a box of some sort. It had the symbol of Raava on the top

"I always knew he would complete the chakras"


	8. Chapter 5: The End For now

Sorry if Chapter 4 seem to have been rushed, this is just for the basis for an important announcement that I'm making here: What was intended to be a one shot story, will be now be not one, not two, but a complete 4 book series. With all of the ideas that are being doused through my mind, one huge story can't fit this fanfiction that I have in mind. So this is a proclamation that I am now creating a series of my own here. It will still be the exact same story that I intend to keep rolling. It just that I'm forming all of the required story lines to let it all come to big finale of This fanfiction. I hope that I haven't lost any of you who are following this. I just hope that I still have your attention to this. You probably won't hear from me for a while, because of the preparation for the first book in progress. Until then, I bid you, farewell for the time being. Hope any of you Aang/Korra crossover fans get hyped up though. See ya!

Future Spielberg

 ** _"Parting is such sweet sorrow_** "

-William Shakespeare

P.S: don't forget to review and like!


	9. Chapter 6: the next story

Dear readers,

It's been a while since I have uploaded another chapter on this, but I wanted to wait a little longer before the korra comic itself came out, but I figured "what the hell". This is a notice to all that I have officially set up and started the series to this fanfiction

The Avatar Cycle

This is the official start of the 5 book series of the crossover of The world of Avatar. Since there is no more school saddling on my back, this will set up for free time for me to write more. Any "followers" or "favorite" can see this fanfiction through this link, if you have, good for you.

s/11921217/1/The-Avatar-Cycle-BOOK-1

Thanks for keeping up with this fanfiction and hope you enjoy the next one

F.S


End file.
